I will always be by your side
by walkingthroughinfinity
Summary: This is about Jack Frost before he became a guardian, when he was still a human boy facing everyday problems and the only thing on his mind is girls and what pranks he could pull next but one day the English army atacks his village. will Jack be able to keep his promise? to always be there.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION AND IT WAS INSPIRED BY " A GUARDIAN BEFORE HIS TIME" BY GOLDEN-FLUTE. YOU SHOULD REALLY READ HER FANFICTION IT'S AMAZING!**

**CHAPTER 1. TRICKS & HONEY**

My sister was already asleep when the usuall thursday knock came, my mother and I were sitting in the kitchen talking about school, well rather what happened in school..

"Jackson Overland this is my last warning you will not play tricks on Mr. Hailensburg!"

"No you're right I'm sorry mother, it wont happen again.." I said with a cocky smile

"Jack I am serious! promise me it wont happen again." my mother took my face in her hands and stroked my hair out of my face, looking concerned. I rolled my eyes. it was after all just a little prank, nothing too serious I just put a needle on his chair. oh man you should have seen his face though I thought but didn't say anything because I knew this was an argument I could not win,

"Okay I'll try..." I said honestly

"Trying is not good enough Ja.." My mother started but was cut of by a knock

"Oh that must be Madeleine!" My mother jumped up and quickly opened the door and there she stood, Madeleine. like every thursday she came with milk, that was the best part of my week. Madeleine and I used to be really close as kids like best friends actually until her father forbid me to see her, he told me he didnt want his precious daughter to get involved with a prankster like me and if I kept seeing her I would be sorry. we never really said goodbye and she kept coming over wanting to play but I had no choice but to close my door and after a while she just stopped coming over, unless she had to, like right now.

"Oh my poor child, come in you are soaking wet!" My mother exclaimed grabing Madeleine by the arm and dragging her inside

"Jack don't just sit there! give her something dry to change in too, really Jack where are your manners.." My mother glared at me, I wanted to say something but then choose not too, this was not the right time to argue. Madeleine stood quietly playing with the dripping ribbon on her dress. I quickly rushed into my room getting some clothes, I wondered what would fit her for she was much smaller then I but then finally decided for one of my old trousers and a shirt. This must fit her or she'll simply have to go naked, not that I would mind.. I thought but then I remebered what mother had said, I have to show women respect and don't be an arse like Mr. Fitz.

"Here you go." I handed her my clothes, I tried to avoid eyecontact but didn't quit succeed her eyes were so beautiful I couldn't help myself. they had the color of moss and honey. wow.

"Thank you Jack." Madeleine said in a voice sweet as honey. she walked passed me into my sisters and my bedroom and started to get undressed I looked at her, frozen I felt as if I couldn't move I just stood there staring at her. dont be like Mr. Fitz don't be like Mr. Fitz I kept telling myself but I simply couldn't move.

"Jackson Overland turn around at once! do you not have any manners at all!?" My mother pushed me away from where I had been standing and waved a warning finger infront of my face. she opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but was cut of by gunshuts and terrifyed screaming, the sound of atleast 50 horses aproached and then another gunshot was fired this time closer.

"What is going on?" Madeleine and I said at the same time, I jumped a little because I didn't hear her coming

"I don't know, wake Anabelle and whatever you do, do not come outside." and with that my mother bravily went outside.

**THANK YOU FOR READING I REALLY APPRICIATE REVIEWS**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I finally got around to writing the next chapter (not because anyone is actually reading this...) I thought I'd atleast finish this story and please, please, pleaseee review if you like it, it would mean super duper much to me, thank you and enjoy.**

"I'll go wake Ana stay here" I said runnig over to Anabelle's bed but Madeleine didn't hear me she was already pressed against the door listening intensly on what was going on outside, I saw her face change from scared to terrifyed she covered her mouth with her hands, I couldn't hear what was going on outside. I only caught some words like "you can't do this" and "don't talk if you're not spoken to" the rest was like mumbeling, then the major spoke up but I couldn't make out what he was saying but what I could hear was that he was angry, and frightned. gunshots again, screaming.

"Ana.. Anabelle wake up!" I shook her little body, Anabelle's sleepy eyes slowly opened looking questioning at me.

"Jack..? what's going on?" she asked rubbing her eyes, slowly sitting up. I didn't answer I just took her by the hand and led her into the kitchen I saw her face light up at the sight of Madeleine but then her smile faded when she saw her expresion.

"what's going on, where is mother? Anabelle said, now fully awake. Madeleine turned around, she quickly whiped away a tear and cleared her throat.

"We are being attacked or something.. they-they want to take us!" Madeleine said with a shaky voice. Then she leand to me whispering in my ear "They're going to seperate us, they will t-take the girls to the front lines, you know for th-the men... I mean.. "

"No! no.. I won't let that happen!" I grabbed my sisters hand squesing it, trying to comfort her and trying to comfort myself at the same time.

I would not let my inocent 9 year old sister be a whore. I made a silent vow that I would do everything in my power to protect her and I wouldn't let them take Madeleine either, no way. I looked around for inspiration for some kind of plan then my eyes landed on Anabelle I scanned her from top to toe then without thinking any further I jumped up grabbing a knife from the kithen drawer and with one swift motion cutting of my sisters beautiful hazel hair creating an uneaven look then grabbing Madeleine's long pigtail cutting it of to.

"what have you done..?" Madeleine cried, without answering I cut a little more where It was still to long. It looked kind of scruffy and uneaven but it would have to do.

" My hair.. my hair Jack.." Anabelle sniffed.

"I'm sorry..but it's for the best" I said running over to my drawer quickly grabbing a shirt and trousers throwing them at Anabelle "put them on, quickly."

"but I'll look like a boy" she cried, Madeleine looked at Anabelle giving her a look telling her to do as I had told her. thankfull I nodded at Madeleine but then her breasts caught my eyes I covered my mouth, ohno.. Madeleine's 17 year old body did not look like the body of a 17 year old boy exactly, Madeleine noticing where my eyes had landed quickly covered herself.

"Jack!" she said in an accusing voice, blushing like a tomato.

"I'm sorry but they are kind of hard not to notice, they will reveal that you're not a boy!" I exclaimed.

I remebered we had bandeges in our first aid kit. Yes! I jumped up quickly tearing it from the shelf.

"Uh.. Jack what are you doing?" Anabelle looked questioning at me as if I had a cirques monkey on my head. looking at the bandage to me then back to the bandage and back to me.

"trust me on this one" I said walking up to Madeleine who again sat pressed against the door, listening.

"Here tie it around you" I said handing her the bandage, Turning around to look at Anabelle, she did really look like a little boy, good job Jack I thought to myself.

"J-Jack.. can you help me? I can't seem to.. eh.. well.."Madeleine looked at me helplessly.

"Uh.. okay uh.. sorry.. I-I- I wont look" I said unbuttoning her shirt a little more, at first she tried to cover herself but then dropped her hands baring her chest, we both blushed so to prevent any more akwardness I quickly wraped the bandage around her breasts, now they where almost unnoticeble and when she put my loose shirt back on you couldn't tell this girl had ever had breasts

" But Jack we both look like boys!" Anabelle cried again. I walked over to her taking her into my arms stroking her short hair out of her face.

" I know, I'm sorry Anabelle but you have to promise not to tell anyone that you're a girl, okay can you promise me that?" I said seriously with my hands on her shoulders "okay?"

"Okay... I-I promise" Anabelle said understanding because I was not usually this serious

"We will collect your children now and those who hide we will kill without any exceptions! so come out now and you won't come to any harm." A unkown male voice roared meaning for us in the houses to hear.

I took Anabelle and Madeleine by their hands and together we went outside into the pouring rain, my eyes found my mothers almost at once and she found mine but then fear washed over her face and she started looking around, probably looking for Anabelle and Madeleine. I raised the hand holding Anabelle waving it a little, Mothers eyes widened but then she just smiled thankfully.

" may we atleast say goodbye?" I heard my own mother speak up

"yes you may." the male voice said.

everyone started running towards their children, Madeleine's mother caught my eye. she was searching for Madeleine. oh wow would she be suprised I thought. waving my hand at her, her mother saw me and started running towards us.

my own mother had elbowed her way to us and took us all into one big bear hug kissing us. normally I would have blushed and maybe pushed her away a little but now I never wanted to let go. after a little while she let go of us she looked at Anabelle and Madeleine laughing and crying at the same time then she took me into her arms stroking my hair out of my face she whispered in my ear "Thank you Jack, thank you my beautiful, beautiful boy, take care of them now.. I love you." she kissed my cheek. I fellt her warm tears against my cheek

"I love you to mama... I promise I'll take care of them" I said hugging her back, I never wanted to let go. right then I wanted to stop time for just a few minutes but ofcourse it didn't. she let go of me walking over to Anabelle hugging her tightly whispering soothing words.

"Anabelle.." she whispered " be a good boy now and listen to your brother okay Arwin.. I love you" she said a little louder then she would actually have had to, kissing Anabelle's forhead she went to Madeleine

"Oh my sweet, sweet Martin take care now, your mother is over there" mother took Madeleine into her arms stroking her over her head kissing her cheek, and in that moment Madeleine's mother arrieved she let out a little yelp and then hurled herself in Madeleine's arms "Martin" my mother whispered to Madeleine's mother.

"Oh Martin, Martin, Martin! I love you and everything will be okay don't you worry.." Madeleine's mother whiped away her tears kissing madeleine's cheek then she turned to me "Thank you Jack, thank you so much." she stroked Anabelle's head looking at us sadly

"Hurry up now let's go we don't have all the time in the world! boys go to that carrige and girls to that one" the male pointed at two carriges. we said our last goodbye's and then made our way to the prisonercarriges. A tall red coat looked down his sharp nose at us

"Name?" he said in a rough voice

"Jackson Overland"

"age? " he gave me a sharp look but didn't point out that I didn't adress him as sir.

"17" I said disgusted, the man looked at me with burning eyes but stayed silent he pointed at the carrige " hop on" he muttered. I climed onboard. The man turned to Anabelle. "Name?"

"A-arwin.. Overland sir" Anabelle stuttered.

"age?" He looked at her with the same burning look causing her to shiver, I could almost smell her fear.

"9 years old sir" she said in what sounded like a whisper, the man grunted something as an answer and then nicked towards the carrige. she hurled herself into my arms and started to cry. I could feel her body trembeling. Oh Anabelle I'm sorry I couldn't protect you more I thought. but atleast she wasn't sent to the frontline like those poor other girls. The man's rough voice interupted my thoughts "name?"

"Martin... sir" Madeleine answered absent. looking over to the carrige where the girls where climbing onboard, her eyes where filling up with tears because this was a very small village where everyone knew everyone so they were all her friends and now they were being sent to be whores..

"age" Madeleine didn't answer "age?" He said a bit louder to get her attention, but she was still looking at her friends. The man then pushed her, a bit to hard because she stumbled backwards and fell into the mud "get up boy and tell me your age!" he said sharply "hey what are you doing!" I yelled at him he spun around and gave me a sharp look "silence peasant!"

"I- I'm 14 sir.." Madeleine lied and with one last glance at the girls carrige she climed onboard. They closed the doors because Madeleine was the last of the *boys* but there was this small windoish oppening in the door so we could still look out, our parents where standing outside crying silently. All of the girls weren't inside the carrige yet, god they were so many.

"14?" I asked after a while of silence

"yes I mean I don't look like a 17 year old boy do I? I'm much smaller than you and my voice isn't as deep as yours so I thought 14 was a fitting age-" she went silent, then she threw herself at the windowish opening-

"No! no! no.. Josefin! no!" she cried, Josefin was Madeleine's best friend and she was just about to climb into the carrige "No Josefin!" she cried again. Josefin turned to the boys carrige, her eyes widned and tears started welling over "Josefin!" Madeleine cried once again.

Madeleine's mother spoke up so that Madeleine's cover wouldn't be blown "Hush Martin!" she said sadly.

"Martin..?" Josefin stopped and ran over to the boys carrige. The guards or whoever they were tried to stop her but she was faster she ran up to the boyscarrige and grabbed Madeleine's hand through the windowish oppening

"I'm so sorry, oh Josefin forgive me.. oh no Josefin I'm so sorry!" Madeleine cried Josefin went closer so only Madeleine would hear " I'm sorry to but there is nothing to be done, you are lucky you got away.. Goodbye." Josefin whispered they were both crying out loud now.

"Okay break it up here! You go back to the girls carrige! and you! men don'r cry.. Oi Zederrick get this carrige rolling now they are waiting at the camp!" one of the redcoats said sharply. he grabbed Josefin's hand and dragged her to the girlscarrige and our carrige started rolling.

"No don't hurt her!" Madeleine cried to the man but he acted as if he hadn't heard her. Madeleine threw herself at me and started crying like never before. "we should have taken her with us w-we -we should have taken her with us!" she cried into my neck I could feel her tears running down my back. I took her into my arms and tried to sooth her but she cried until she fell asleep. nobody said anything because everybody knew that Martin was actuallly Madeleine and Arwin Actually Anabelle. Anabelle fell asleep too she was sleeping against my shoulder and Madeleine slept in my lap. My Friend Jakob chuckled a bit "aren't you a ladies man.."he whispered carefull not to be overheard. I gave him a week smile Nobody was really in the mood for a laugh but everybody were thankfull for his try to lighten up the mood.

**Thank you for reading another chapter, please review THANK YOU **


End file.
